A Thousand Ships
by NationGentaObrien
Summary: Frank feels for Nat, but he doesn't know how to say it. Oneshot and VERY fluffy! :D Please R&R!


_**(Here's a little ficlet that'll try to help my writer's block xP I NEED IDEAS FOR SHOCKY! IF YOU ALL DON'T HELP, I'M TAKING IT DOWN! DX Anywho, here ya guys go..)**_

"_How is this possible?" _Frank thought to himself. He started to feel his stomach flutter as his heart melted as if it were made of wax. Every time he thought of her, these strange effects would happen. His palms would start to get sweaty, he felt the need to twirl his hair, he was constantly making sure every part of him was perfect. He had never done this before. Not before he met Nation.

She wasn't like any other girl he had met. Her hair was like a mass of curly fire while her eyes were soft and emerald colored. She wasn't fat, but she wasn't skinny either, more curvy than anything. She teased a lot, but she was sweet and loving when you got to know her. She was perfect. Frank had met her on the first day of the Tuscany Tour he had signed up for. The castle was boring at times, so he had decided to go and find a new playmate. He had gotten on the small, greasy bus and couldn't find a seat, for everyone was being picky. But out of the blue, Nation McKinley waved at him and invited him to sit with her. When they started talking, they actually liked a lot of the same things and hung around a lot of the same people. Frank liked her… More than a playmate. Usually, he'd find someone just to mess with and get bored, but Nat? He wanted her every day, all the time. But it was shocking to him because he was afraid to find out that maybe he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life with her…

_"She doesn't like me like that… She thinks of me as I friend… But… I love her…." _Frank stopped dead in his tracks. _"What? What is wrong with you? Love is not how Furters work!" _He continued to repeat that he couldn't be in love… He just couldn't…

It was no use. He needed to see her. _"Alright, I'll just go pay her a visit…" _he thought. He stood up from his bottom bunk and walked towards her room. When he got closer, he heard music. He stopped and peeked through the door. There was Nat, in her favorite outfit: Her signature Rolling Stones t-shirt and her dark jeans. Frank sighed dreamily and watched her. She appeared to be cleaning her dorm, oddly in a happy fashion. The music was a bit off for her style as well. Usually she'd listen to old rock bands from the seventies, but this time it seemed to be cute, girly music. He listened and watched closely to see what was up.

Nation danced around with a feather duster and started to sing lyrics. "I'd go beyond our fighting borders if you needed that from me..." her pretty voice sang. "I'd march with decorated soldiers to get your pretty eyes to see-ee-ee…" She continued to bounce to the music as she set down her feather duster and started to do a very frilly dance that made Frank chuckle. "Well I would bring your morning coffee then wrap you up in me…" She now started to twirl her hair in a flirty fashion, as if she were 13 years old. "I'd kiss your belly and your shoulders and put blankets on our fee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-eet…" She picked up a framed picture of Frank and smiled. Her beautiful green eyes stared deep into the picture as she giggled. "So slow down, there's some kind of blessing here, but you have missed your cue…" She started to jump happily around the room and started to sing louder.

"So keep your eyes set, on the horizon, on the line where blue meets blue! And I'd bet that silver lining, well I'd know it'd find you soon!" Her body toppled onto her small bed as she kicked her feet happily in the air. "Cause I have sent a thousand ships to you… But my messages don't seem to make it through…" As she continued to sing and dance, Frank grew happier and happier by the moment. "_She…likes me back…" _he thought. Most women would want him for sex and start to act all seductive around him, but Nation acted as if she had a teenage crush. This is love. He couldn't tell her though… he had to find some other way…

_"_A note!" he whispered to himself. He felt around in his corset for his notepad and eventually found it. In the side was a pen so all he had to do was figure out what to put. He sat there for a long time, thinking and thinking as Nation continued to fantasize. A lightbulb appeared in his head. He wrote down the note quickly and slipped it under her door. He knocked, but didn't want her to know that it was him. He decided to run for it, all the way back to his room.

Nation heard the knock and stopped her music. She opened the door with a huge grin on her face to find that there was no one there. Her head poked out left and right just to make sure. She shrugged and started to walk back in, when she felt a sort of paper material beneath her feet. She looked down to find a mysterious paper. She picked it up as she looked at it closely. It read:

_Dear Nat,_

_ I don't know how you feel about me, but I feel lots for you. I've sent a thousand ships to you… But my messages don't seem to make it through._

_**(AWWWWWZZZ! XD Hope ya guys liked! PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR SHOCKY! I NEED THEM! SAVE SHOCKY FOR THE WORLD! XD Seriously though. I need stuff. Thanks for reading! Please review! HOOPLAH! *heart*)**_


End file.
